1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to telephone terminals and more particularly, to a telephone terminal configurable by a user for accessing features available on a telephone terminal through an interactive display arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone terminals that contain user interactive displays and enable a user to access local and network-based features and also execute local and network-based commands at the telephone terminal are now becoming popular. In such high function terminals, the number of features or commands available for selection by the user is determined by the terminal designer at the time of manufacture of the terminal.
A manufacturer may offer the telephone terminal with a simplistic set of features, which facilitate ease of use. The manufacturer also may offer the terminal with a complex set of features so that the terminal incorporates all of the possible particulars that the manufacturer anticipates a customer might want. In either case, the manufacturer offers the features only in a fixed-feature sized package in each telephone terminal.
Some customers may become frustrated by the lack of a full set of features on the telephone terminal whereas other customers may find a full set of features so complicated that these customers may not be able to easily access and use those basic features provided on the telephone terminal. It is desirable, therefore, that a user of a terminal be able to gain access to and use any desired features on the telephone terminal while, at the same time, avoiding undue confusion by not being able to inadvertently access any undesired features also on the terminal.